


Mindscape

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checkmate AU. There was something else hidden among the u-boot treasure and Keller made sure he was the one to find it. He also made sure he had the perfect subject to test it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Oh, I am one evil kanarek :P But I really like the way it turned out, especially the shiny thingy which I sketched myself and then applied some color, shadow and glow \o/ I feel I own a shoutout to [](http://dieastra.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dieastra.livejournal.com/)**dieastra** because thanks to our recent conversations about Stargate SG-1 I ended up giving Keller a piece of alien technology, heee :P
> 
> This fills the _**telepathic trauma**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) AND the _**artifacts (alien and otherwise)**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/e8ru14teoimeogi/mindscape.png?dl=0)  



End file.
